In WAY over your head
by OhSnap501
Summary: Loki is bored in Asgard so he decides to play with a certain pseudo-celebrity consulting detective. Sherloki! Hopefully hot mansecks to come. Really the world needs moar of these crazies!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Make sure to read and review PLEASE! I can't figure out if I still want this to be a thing.

* * *

Loki had finally succeeded! He had the throne, Thor had come to the realization the he was an idiot and every one was none the wiser. He'd reveled in his victory for some time now but he hadn't expected the huge chunks of free time that were suddenly awarded to him. Really, being a king in a peaceful universe was quite boring.

So he had taken up a new hobby, popping in on earth just to stir up a little bit of trouble, nothing too serious: an earthquake, maybe a car crash here or there, he enjoyed following the police sometimes just to see what they were up to. This is how he came in contact with Sherlock Holms, pseudo-celebrity detective, who piqued his interest from the very beginning: when the Detective Inspector had mentioned his name and the entire force had stiffened.

He gathered that the man, Sherlock Holmes, was not well liked and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard several of the officers refer to him as 'the freak' and display some very hostile body language when they spoke about him. If Loki did the whole 'relating to another person' thing, which he did NOT, this man would have been it. Loki was anxious to see him and was not disappointed as Sherlock swept into the room drawing all attention to him with his billowing Belstaff and sharp, sea glass eyes.

Loki thrilled as the man's thoughts whirred through the room demanding his concentration as the synapses fired and crackled so quickly Loki almost saw stars. Sherlock examined the scene and began to explain, at that point Loki had been hooked, there was no denying it. Someone who finally had the brains to match him, who could follow his thoughts, maybe even out do the great God of Mischief himself!

"Oh what fun we'll have, you and I." Loki whispered into Sherlock's unhearing ear. "The chaos we could inspire, the devastation and destruction we would rain down on this world. I will have you dear Sherlock." He allowed the last word to be barely audible, a faint brush against the inner ear but Sherlock heard. By then Loki had gone however his plan had just begun.

From that day onward Loki had allowed Sherlock to spot him in crowds every so often, passing him on the street, in a café window. He would whisper sweet nothings that Sherlock couldn't hear and he would often spend quite some time just observing Sherlock in 221B as he went about his experiments and bouts of crippling boredom.

Sherlock had become increasingly paranoid. Something was going on but he could not figure out what. He could tell he was being watched but by whom, he could not say. He had torn 221B apart looking for any sort of audio visual equipment, cameras, motion trackers but his search proved fruitless. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary so why did the hair on the back of his neck prickle when he sat down to think or lay in his bed?

John said that he needed to sleep more and that staying awake puzzling about it would only make the sensations more prominent. Then muttered something about it just being Sherlock's big head convincing him that there had to be someone watching him all the time because he was in constant need of an audience now that John had moved out.

That would have been the end of it if it weren't for the sightings. Sherlock was certain that he had seen the same person several times in the past few weeks but, very oddly indeed, could not remember what they had looked like. This, above all, had vexed Sherlock the most. He could remember everything except for this person that seemed to melt into thin air the moment Sherlock turned around to get a second look.

Sherlock had had enough! Whoever it was watching him he would find out and he would strangle them with his own hands! He had no other choice.

"Mycroft, someone is watching me." He spoke quickly into the phone.

A long sigh came through on the other end "Is that so? How do you know?"

"I haven't the slightest! I swept every available surface for any foreign technology and I found nothing but someone is still watching!" Sherlock tried his best to keep his voice calm and measured.

"Indeed? Well now that is very interesting." Mycroft did actually seem a little intrigued at this, Sherlock admitting he didn't know something was no small matter.

"I simply called to check that it is not you."

"Not guilty. Though maybe you've acquired a ghost? I would not be too surprised if that flat is haunted after being under your care for as long as it has." Mycroft frowned at the dial tone, he had really thought that was quite funny.

Sherlock paced in his blue dressing gown trying to decide what he could do about this problem. It had been weeks, almost a full month of feeling like he needed to look over his shoulder at every moment because someone was right there, he knew it! And that same person everywhere he went, they had something to do with this.

"STOP IT!" he couldn't hold it in, it just exploded out of him. All the stress and nerves had worn down his control.

A dark chuckle rolled over him and he stiffened. "Oh darling, did I upset you? You should have said so earlier."

Right in front of him a man, early 30's if he had to guess, materialized out of the darkness on the landing outside his flat. He was impeccably dressed in a slim fitted, perfectly tailored, but forgettable, suit. A black trench coat was draped casually over his arm along with a green and gold silk scarf. He leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe and smirked at Sherlock as he tried to collect his thoughts.

There was little Sherlock could tell about this mystery man, there wasn't a speck of dust or lint on him and his accent was tinged with something he couldn't quite place. His hair as well, slicked back and quite long: obviously foreign.

Straightening up Loki strode into the room "Oh dear, Sherlock, I'm really quite put out you don't recognize me. I recognize you, even if you are not quite as…formally attired as usual." He smirked as he passed Sherlock to sit in John's old chair.

Sherlock eyed him warily "That's John's chair."

"Not any more. He no longer lives here." Loki gestured to Sherlock's leather chair across from himself and waited for him to sit. Once he did Loki continued "Really Sherlock? Sentiment for another man, are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Should I care whether or not you are jealous?" Sherlock replied flippantly, not liking at all the fact that he was not in control of this conversation.

"You should indeed, jealousy is quite dangerous, especially on me." Loki cocked his head and studied him further.

"I have seen you, in crowds for the last month but I could not remember your face. Why?"

"Ahhhh, you did not remember my face, as you usually do, because I did not wish you to." Loki stood and aimlessly wandered a few steps from his chair.

Sherlock took advantage and studied him, cataloguing everything he could so he could examine it further once his visitor left "Who are you?"

Suddenly Loki was nose to nose with Sherlock sporting a full Cheshire grin "Oh come now love don't be dull. I'm sure you will figure it out."

Sherlock was determined not to look startled as he stared back into molten emerald. He did his best not to flinch as cold fingers fluttered over his throat. The icy tips scaled his neck to rest just under his chin, forcing his face up just so. Loki's eyes ravaged Sherlock's face, taking in the contours of his cheekbones, the slight crook of his nose, perfect cupids bow and intense, ocean-deep eyes, pupils blown wide with fear.

Loki hummed loudly, smiled and whispered lowly "I do so love the look of resolute resistance to fear on you."

Sherlock opened his mouth to retort but Loki snapped his jaw shut for him "Do not try to _lie_ to _me_. It is an exercise in futility." Loki took one more moment to memorize the slight surprise on Sherlock's face before he stood back up and made for the door.

"I shall leave you a clue as to who I am and when you do find out, don't hesitate to call." He tossed back over his shoulder before winking and descending the stairs. "In the mean time I'll leave you to it! I'll expect that call within the hour!"

Sherlock was up out of his chair the moment the man was down the stairs to see him leave, if he got in a car, a taxi, walked, which direction he went, anything to help him but it was like the man never stepped off their doorstep because Sherlock did not see him go.

Sherlock laid on the couch 5 minutes after Loki left, hands pressed together under his chin. The man was a puzzle indeed, the suit gave nothing away it was bland and perfect, nothing like the man in it. He moved on, Hands: not dry or cracked: he cares about the way he looks, fingernails: not ragged and dirty, he has plenty of time on his hands (no pun intended). The hands told him money, old money at that. His face had not given him much to go on either except that he had the same tired, almost haunted look that Sherlock had after a case. So he was much like Sherlock in that aspect, thoughts always moving, connecting, working. It was tiring. But if Sherlock were to follow that logic, and this man was similar to him, what would Sherlock do if their places were reversed?

Sherlock sat up abruptly "Of course! The answer isn't in how he looks. It's in what he _said_! Clever!"

Sherlock stood and began to pace only to stop at the first turn. The green and gold scarf sat innocuously over the arm of the sofa. Snatching it up he examined it closely, determining what it was made out of, no tags, searching his memory banks he came to the conclusion that had never seen anything like it. The weave was incredibly fine, much too fine for any commercial distributor. Private then…who had the time OR money to commission a pure silk scarf?! Some one very rich indeed, or particularly powerful and persuasive which this man clearly was. Holding it close he smelled it, trying to see if there was any cologne residue, instead he smelled something akin to a burgeoning lightning storm with a faint hint of apples and leather. No, no, no! This obviously was not working. He reverted to his original epiphany.

"You should have said so earlier." Implying he has the means to watch Sherlock at all times.

"I'm really quite put out you don't recognize me." He's well known, someone most people would recognize.

"Jealousy is quite dangerous, especially on me." The reason why he is well known has to do with a streak of jealousy, possibly toward a sibling. Common in well-off families, most likely scenario considering his upbringing.

"I do so love the look of resolute resistance to fear on you." Now THAT was telling. Sherlock had gotten a good look at his face and had taken his pulse at that point, he had been very aroused at the thought of Sherlock being afraid of him.

"Do not try to _lie_ to _me_. It is an exercise in futility." The emphasis was wrong, something was amiss with that sentence. Sherlock's eyes landed on the scarf and the wind was almost knocked out of him. Of course! Old money, Royalty, clever, witty, tired, haunted, powerful, persuasive, green, gold, black, apples, leather, jealous, sibling, don't lie, don't lie, _don't lie_! NEW YORK!

"Loki!" He whispered it to himself, could hardly believe it. He was almost sure that those videos had been faked by the crazy American news reporters!

"8 minutes, color me impressed." Sherlock jumped slightly, whipping his head to the left to see the same man who had left his flat not 10 minutes ago, grinning widely at him. "Yes, you will do very well."

* * *

A/N: Again R/R! you like? you no like? moar? "Oh god please no!"?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry this took so long, I lost focus hope you like it!

* * *

"You don't believe me." Loki barely moved, content to simply raise an eyebrow.

"Well being the God of lies I would assume that you were used to that by now." The 'obviously' and the eye roll were implied.

"You would be surprised to learn that my title seems to _slip_ one's mind quite often."

"Due to your other moniker: 'silver tongue'?"

"Dear me no. I expect dinner first, I'm no common tart!" Loki almost giggled then cocked his head and asked "What would I have to do to prove it to you? That I am the real God of Mischief?"

"I don't pay much attention to American news so I'm sure I wouldn't know. Surprise me."

Loki mock pouted "And here I was all ready to impress you by doing anything you wanted. Typical." Standing up he looked down at his suit. "I think it is time for a wardrobe change, don't you?" he paused for a moment "with or without the helm? Oh, never mind, I'll choose."

Sherlock watched, fascinated, as the suit began to fizzle and dissolve, revealing black leather, green fabric and gold plated armor.

"You can see why I wore the suit. This would have been much too easy." Loki grinned once he was finished, he had opted against full ceremonial armor and went with the more practical version. He stepped a little closer and turned slowly, giving Sherlock a full 360 degree look.

Sherlock couldn't deny it, Loki was stupid attractive. He was not, as everyone suspected, asexual, he'd just never really seen the point of sexual activity. This did not, however, mean that he was in any sense inexperienced. He had embarked on plenty of sexcapades at Uni, for experimental purposes of course. They had yielded satisfactory results: Sherlock preferred men over women, it was less trouble but being 'married to your work' was even easier. With that in mind he had closed the experiment and filed it away to focus on other things. It had been some time since Sherlock had even felt the stirrings of arousal but watching Loki turn slowly for him had ignited something he'd thought had long ago gone out.

"Enjoying the view?" Loki's smug comment broke through Sherlock's thoughts. He opened his mouth to reply but Loki interrupted "Ah! There's a lie on those perfect lips. Have you forgotten my title so quickly?"

Shutting his mouth Sherlock just smirked "Indeed." Not specifying to what question the answer belonged.

Sherlock thought quickly: what would Loki want him to do in this situation? Back away. Therefor he would do the opposite. Standing up he walked as confidently as he could toward the God standing in his living room. The slight surprise on Loki's face was only visible for a second but Sherlock caught it. He stopped about a foot away from Loki, collecting data from the smaller details.

"Not the most popular one I take it?" Sherlock began to walk a slow circle, Loki in the center.

"Being the God of Lies and Mischief makes fewer friends than you would expect."

"I'm not convinced it's the title."

"I'm just misunderstood." Loki glanced over his shoulder at the man now behind him.

"Maybe in the beginning. Not so much anymore I'd wager. You do it on purpose, for the attention." Sherlock relished the high when he saw Loki stiffen: Nail on the head. "And this is your motivation now is it not? My complete attention?"

"Nothing so designed. I was bored and you intrigue me." Loki's knowing smirk was back as he watched the detective round his left side.

"Well then that makes two of us." Sherlock paused and studied Loki's face. "Oh, now _that _is an interesting twist."

Before Loki could respond Sherlock's hand fisted tight in his hair, wrenching Loki's head back. Unintentionally Loki let out a soft whimper.

"Just as I thought," Sherlock's low voice resonated in Loki's ear "you have a domination kink: expected. However you wish to be the one dominated: unexpected."

"I'm full of little surprises." Loki's voice was breathy and soft.

Abruptly Sherlock was left clutching nothing but air, he spun around checking blind spots frantically. He didn't expect the solid push on his chest forcing him back to sprawl into his chair, a set of strong thighs straddling his lap.

"Oh come now, you didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Loki purred into his neck, dexterous fingers sliding through dark curls.

It was Sherlock's turn to grin in smug satisfaction "No, I didn't think it would be _this _easy."

Loki yelped as Sherlock swatted his leather covered ass cheek then hummed delightedly "Oh, I just knew you would be so much fun!" Arching his back, Loki ground their groins together. "Take me to bed, darling." He leaned in closer, breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of Sherlock's neck "Take me apart. Force me to stop thinking, you crave it too. The glorious stuttering of thoughts right before they are completely snuffed out to give way to blinding, uninhibited, all-consuming pleasure. A small reprieve from constant _thinking_. I can give you that and you can give that to me." Loki shifted closer so he could speak right into Sherlock's ear. "Are you not tired of it? Your mind working relentlessly? I am…I need you to make it stop, just for a moment."

Sherlock hesitated, John would not like this, not ONE bit. There was nothing about this idea that was good and yet Sherlock was almost 100% sure that he was going to go through with it. Why though? What was his motivation? Was it…

"You are thinking too hard. Let's have a little peace and quiet for a change." Then Loki pushed his mouth against Sherlock's in a needy kiss.

Loki was demanding and forceful with his kiss, deceptively so. Sherlock could tell that Loki, while wanting to be dominated, had never found a suitably able partner to do so, it seemed they always submitted in the end. He smirked to himself then took control viciously tugging the proverbial rug out from under Loki's feet. Shoving his hands into Loki's hair he twisted and jerked Loki's head back, fully exposing the long, porcelain column of Loki's neck to his mouth.

Sherlock leaned in close, letting his nose just brush the sensitive expanse of skin. "Regardless of how merciful and weak willed your other lovers may have been in the past, you will not find me so." Sherlock's voice reverberated in Loki's chest sending small tremors through his legs that had stilled as soon as Sherlock had hold of his hair. "I will own you." Loki let his eyes flutter shut, allowing the sensation to fully take over his mind. "I will _dismantle_ you. Then put you back together however I see fit."

Loki swallowed thickly then responded, his voice was rough with arousal. "Good."

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! It really does help me out with writing these! SEXINESS WILL NOT HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: THE SEX! This turned out just a touch darker than I wanted it but do keep in mind that Loki was smashed by The Hulk, he can take a few slaps to the face. Also I made Sherlock pretty boss at dirty talk so, be aware!

* * *

Suddenly Loki found himself in a heap on the floor. Sherlock had just stood up without any warning and was casually stepping over him.

"Come along then." Sherlock's clipped tones were sharp and brooked no argument. "And get rid of that jacket, I expect you in just trousers in the next 3 seconds starting now: One, Two, Three."

Loki hastily snapped his fingers and the jacket, along with his shirt and boots, disappeared: leaving him in his plain leather breeches. Loki looked up quickly but Sherlock was just turning the corner into his bedroom. The pout was firmly in place as he chased after his detective.

"Very good indeed." Sherlock practically purred into Loki's ear after closing the door behind him. "How shall I reward you?" he whispered, circling around in front of him. Snatching Loki's jaw, Sherlock's eyes bored into emerald green "On your knees."

Loki shuddered, he wouldn't have been able to keep standing even if he wanted to, the sheer authority laced in that command literally made his knees go weak and he fell to the floor. Slowly Loki raised his eyes to Sherlock, who stepped backwards and sat, stock still on the edge of the bed. Loki, pleading for him silently and praising the fact that he had finally, _finally_ found someone up to the challenge of ruling the God of Chaos, crawled slowly toward Sherlock's open legs and settled himself between them.

"Well now, that is a sight." Sherlock's voice dropped in timbre, his lopsided grin superbly sinister. "The great God of lies and mischief, the one who brought New York to its knees, on his in front of me." Sherlock's hands were perfectly steady as he reached for the fly of his trousers. Deftly undoing the clasps and zip he pulled out one of the most gorgeous erections Loki had ever had the pleasure of viewing. "Suck it."

Loki's mouth watered at the sight of it but he held back, he wanted to know what Sherlock would do if he refused. His punishment was swift. The slap echoed in the small room and Loki groaned as the pain bloomed across his cheek and then again as Sherlock's fingers tangled in his hair, hauling his face up to look at him.

"I believe I gave you an order." Sherlock seemed calm as ever, the only things that gave him away were the slight tremor in his voice and the rather obvious erection between his legs. "And let's assume that I passed your little test and get on with it, unless you don't want it, which we both know you do. Go on then, Lie-smith: lie to me."

Loki shivered then shook his head "Sher-Sherlock, I want it! I want-" another slap cut him short. The slight pain causing his eyes to roll from pleasure.

"Mmmmm, yes, I know you do. So shut up and suck. My. Cock." Each word marked with a slap. Back hand, front hand, back hand.

Loki scrambled to do as he was told, swallowing down Sherlock's member whole.

Sherlock groaned and thrust his hips, fucking Loki's throat. "I suppose the witticism about you being 'silver tongued' in several different ways is overdone."

Loki hummed then replied "That does not make it untrue."

The room fell quiet again, broken only by periodical moans and the soft, wet sounds of Loki employing every trick he knew to make Sherlock shiver. Sherlock hummed his approval and carded his digits through Loki's hair which only spurred Loki to double his efforts to please him, plying his tongue on the hardened flesh in his mouth. Glancing at him, Loki looked almost innocent in his silent bid for more praise and affection.

"You like this reward then, pet?" the endearment slipped out, unbidden, but Loki groaned in response so Sherlock continued. "You don't even have to answer, it's written in the flush on your cheeks and the pulse in your neck. You are gorgeous this way, so gorgeous in fact that I would like to give you another reward for being so good. What do you say to that, love?"

Loki looked up at him from between his legs with wide, lust-clouded eyes and pink lips dark and glossy with saliva. That wicked tongue, for which he was so well known, peeked out and slid over his puffy bottom lip before answering. "Oh Sherlock, yes!"

Sherlock once again surprised him by suddenly lifting Loki's whole weight up and throwing him bodily on the bed. Letting out a delighted, little giggle as he hit the soft mattress, Loki rolled so he was laying on his back and stretched out leisurely allowing Sherlock's gaze to roam over his exposed torso.

"Trousers and pants off. Now."

Loki's cheeky smile broadened as he reached for the ties that held up his leather trousers "Who says I wear pants?" then stripped off the fabric to reveal a distinct lack of any other clothing.

"Oh you naughty thing." Sherlock whispered as he climbed onto the bed. "Shall I give you a spanking for that, hm?" leaning in close so as to feel Loki's shiver of arousal, right palm straying dangerously close to Loki's newly freed erection, then abruptly he pulled back "Turn over. Elbows and knees."

Loki rushed to comply, arching his back and spreading his knees as far as possible while still being able to hold his own weight. The first crack of a palm startled Loki because it came out of no-where, he had expected Sherlock to admire his behind for at least a little while (he had been told it was rather pleasing to the eye).

The dark laughter rolled over Loki sending goose bumps down his arms. A sharp cry exploded out of his mouth as another hit landed on his other cheek. Unable to help it, Loki rolled his hips, practically begging for another: Sherlock did not disappoint. Several loud smacks marked each solid blow, one after another, he had Loki's body and voice singing for him.

"Oh that's bloody beautiful." There was the admiration Loki had expected.

Sherlock's warm hands slid lazily up his spread thighs to knead the tender flesh of his abused back side. A soft kiss was his only warning before sharp teeth dragged over his skin and Loki's arms collapsed beneath him. A warm, slick finger entered him gently and Loki hummed happily. This was his favorite part: the slow stretch, the calm before the storm. Another finger joined the first and the two worked him open in tandem.

Sherlock reveled in the constant stream of noises Loki emitted, filing them away to be analyzed at a later date because right now he really couldn't be bothered to think about anything other than the exquisitely undulating body in front of him. He worked all the harder to see just what sort of sounds he could wring out of his lover. Three fingers and he was in heaven.

Loki was panting, he could hardly take it anymore so he begged. "Oh, Sherlock! Have me! Please, take me! I can't stand it!" he sounded almost as desperate as he felt.

Sherlock pulled his fingers out and Loki whimpered at the loss. "But that begs the question: _how_ shall I have you, pet?" He feigned thought "should I take you like this, claiming you as undeniably mine while pulling your hair back and biting your neck?" he relished watching Loki's fingers twist in the sheets and his thighs quake.

"Or on your back so I could savor ever fleck of emotion that scampers across your face. Would you hold your ankles for me as I fuck you?" Loki's body nearly vibrated at the suggestion and he gasped for air. Sherlock took that as an affirmative. "Yes, darling, I like that option best as well."

Grasping Loki's right hip, Sherlock flipped him deftly on to his back and was forced to stop and admire the view. Loki looked almost on the brink of undone: his hair, once perfectly pushed back, was now curling wildly around his head in a black halo, his forehead boasted a light sheen of sweat, bottom lip tucked neatly under his teeth and marble skin dusted with a soft blush. A broken wail ripped through the silence when Sherlock closed a long-fingered fist over Loki's straining cock and pumped it once before letting go, savoring the noise of contention he got in return.

It was at this point that Loki realized that Sherlock was still completely clothed but before he could say anything Sherlock sat back and looked him over with a clinical eye. "Hm, you seem to have forgotten our agreement." With that he hoisted Loki's knees up and over, pressing them both to the bed on either side of his chest. Loki's reflexes kicked in and he caught his ankles before thinking.

"Mm, that's it love, up and open for me." Sherlock cooed then shifted to the edge of the bed and stood up. "Don't move."

Then, as if he had decided to go to bed, Sherlock leisurely went about undressing. His face was placid and blank, giving nothing away. He started with his cuffs, popping the buttons out of the holes with a practiced flourish. Moving to the front of his shirt the buttons came out at the same lazy pace, slowly revealing a slight spattering of hair on his chest to Loki's hungry eyes. Sherlock shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor, forgotten. He allowed his trousers to finally fall victim to gravity off his slim hips.

"Do you not think it is a touch hypocritical of you to punish me for not wearing undergarments when you, yourself, are without them as well?" Loki tried his best to keep the want out of his voice as he openly stared at Sherlock.

Sherlock just smiled back then crawled slowly over the sheets, settling himself back between Loki's wide open legs. Stopping to think he leaned over Loki and answered. "Yes. However, who makes the rules here, love?"

"Y-" he choked on a gasp when a fingernail slid down his thigh and over his displayed behind. "You do!" With Loki effectively distracted Sherlock took a moment to quickly spread lube over his erection.

Loki bit back a pleasured sob as Sherlock spanked him again. "That's right, now be a good boy and let me hear that silver tongue tarnish."

He did not disappoint. Loki's high pitched strangled cry was something that Sherlock would treasure for a very long time. When Sherlock was fully seated inside of him he paused, waiting. Loki's head fell back, baring his neck, mouth open in a soundless exultation for only a moment.

Snapping back to reality he looked up at Sherlock's smug, smirking face and gave him exactly what he wanted. "Sherlock, fuck me."

Loki held his ankles so tight he would have bruises as Sherlock pounded into him, forcing every tiny sound Loki had out of his throat: grunts and moans, panting and screaming, all for 'more' and all for 'Sherlock'.

Both became aware of the fact that they were babbling to each other, completely incoherent words, their minds pleasantly foggy with lust. Loki's legs seized when the slap to his face came out of nowhere.

"Again! Again, Sherlock!" Loki whimpered.

"'Again' what pet?" Sherlock's responded through his teeth.

"Hit me again Sherlock!"

The sound echoed in their heads when the blow landed.

"Has anyone else ever done this to you? Has anyone else been able to dominate you like I can?" Sherlock hardly recognized his own voice.

"N-OH! No Sherlock!"

Sherlock bent over him, hands on the back of Loki's knees, his thrusts reaching even further.

"Would you cum for me like this? Without being touched? Would you do that for me love?" Sherlock was breathless, feeling sweat bead on his skin and scalp.

Loki's hands abandoned his ankles and clutched the wrought iron headboard. "Yes! Oh, Sherlock! Anything! I'll do anything for you!"

"Look at me. I want to watch you, I want to see you spend yourself all over your stomach. I want to see the infamous Norse God of mischief completely undone by my cock."

"Let me- Oh- Let me cum Sherlock! Let me show you how good I can be!" Loki's bright emerald eyes never left Sherlock's sea foam green.

"Cum for me Loki." Sherlock could barely hold back his own orgasm as Loki's crashed over him, tightening rhythmically around Sherlock over and over again until he gave in and came to the sight of Loki's cum painted torso.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! there will be one more chapter after this just to sort of wrap things up.


	4. Epilogue

Sherlock's arms quaked just slightly as he pushed his body up and to the right of Loki whose legs relaxed and fell down with a soft 'thud' on the mangled sheets. Both were panting heavily, enjoying the comforting white noise nothingness of post-coital bliss. They laid together, not touching, on Sherlock's bed for some time before the outside world trickled in through the cracks. Loki had been gone for far too long and Sherlock began to feel mentally restless once more, dulled though the sensation was. However, neither one wanted to leave the comfort of the room.

"I'll be busy for the next few hours. Don't disturb me." They spoke in unison then exchanged glares then nods of acknowledgement of the other's need for quiet.

Sherlock adjusted the sheet over his frame and assumed his usual thinking position, hands pressed together under his chin. Loki pushed the pillow up against the headboard and leaned back, forearm resting on his propped up knee, the other leg out in front of him.

An hour or two slipped by unnoticed by either. Sherlock was busy reorganizing his mind palace to include anything pertaining to Loki and the events in New York. Loki was surveying each of the nine realms, assessing any damage or needs.

Slowly the thoughts of each moved to the other themselves and the questions began to pile up. Why did Loki pick Sherlock? That's stupid, why NOT? Sherlock is gorgeous and brilliant! What happens now? Why-

Sherlock was unceremoniously pulled from his mind palace by a sudden out burst from the other side of the bed.

"Agh! The All-father be damned for ever siring and unleashing upon the nine realms the idiotic calamity known as Thor!" Sherlock held back a small laugh as Loki jumped out of the bed and collected his trousers from the floor.

"Ah, yes. Your pretend brother. I've been meaning to ask: Why hasn't he come to collect you yet?"

Loki just smirked back at him, adjusted the jacket that had winked back into existence and crawled slowly onto the bed. "Because love, unlike some people in this room, I stayed dead." He then planted a rolling, languid kiss on Sherlock's lips.

Pulling back just slightly Loki whispered "I have a feeling I will be seeing you again very soon my dear Sherlock…TA!" and with that he was gone.

Sherlock allowed the smile to curl his lips, no one was watching. A phrase John uttered a while back entered his thoughts and he couldn't help the widening of his grin. Yes, Sherlock Holmes was now 'fuck-buddies' with the God of Mischief, and to be honest, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: so just a little something to wrap up this teeny farce! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!


End file.
